Iron
Iron & Stone is the second episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the 86th overall that aired on July 7th, 2018 in Australia. Synopsis Cole and Young Wu attempt to free their friends, who have been captured by a tribe of Dragon Hunters. Meanwhile in Ninjago, Lloyd is reunited with some old friends who may prove valuable allies against Emperor Garmadon. Plot Cast Notes *Neuro, Tox, Paleman, and Mistaké reappear in this episode. **However, not all of the Elemental Masters reappear, the reason being given in future episodes. *Mistaké's character is explored more in this episode. She states that she is a person that made many mistakes, thus explaining how she is so wise and how she got the name. *Garmadon kills Mr. E for failure to capture Lloyd. *Mr. E is the first major death of Season 9, as well as the first major death since Hutchins in Season 8. *Harumi's face showed fear and regret after Garmadon threatened her life. This hints at possible redemption from her. *This episode marks the first time Tox has spoken during the show. **She now has an new voice provided by an uncredited voice actress instead of Ian James Corlett *This episode is also the first time Shade is referred to by his real name, having been called Shadow in the fourth season. *Iron Baron claims he has not encountered any Oni in the First Realm, implying that they may no longer exist. This raises the question as to where the Oni are and what happened to them. **Iron Baron also mentions that Oni are shapeshifters. *The Dragon in the pit does not attack Kai and the other Ninja, implying that it realized he is not an Oni as Iron Baron believed. However, this is probably because Kai faked being dead because Chew Toy told him the Dragon would get bored if its prey was dead. *Wu appears to have regained some of his memories of his older years, as he uses one of his quotes, "Don't put off till tomorrow what could be done today." He also acknowledged Cole borrowed it from him. **The shirt he wears while disguised is the same as his teen version, sans the sleeves, which first appears in "Two Lies, One Truth". *Cole uses the alias "Rocky Dangerbuff" again, with the same mustache. **Coincidently enough, "Dangerbuff" is an actual Dragon Hunter Clan. *Skylor confirms her powers of Amber have returned. *Mistaké informs Lloyd that his friends were sent to the Realm of Oni and Dragons. *Iron Baron realizes that the Ninja are not Oni when Zane uses his Ice Power, as according to him, only Dragons have Elemental Powers while Oni have just Destruction. He orders the hunters to chase down the ninja. **Iron Baron recognizes the skill of Spinjitzu and even appears familiar with the legend of First Spinjitzu Master. *Jay is still exhibiting a loss of sanity since the previous episode, though he briefly has a look of shock on his face. Errors *At one point when Neuro was introduced, his hair was completely white. *Arkade asks Zane if he can have his parts after he "expires", but the Dragon Hunters believed that the ninja were Oni and shapeshifters, so there really wouldn't be any parts to give if that wasn't Zane's actual form. Gallery Mredeath.PNG|Mr. E is killed by Lord Garmadon for his failure at capturing Lloyd. References Category:Episodes Category:2018 Category:Episodes of Hunted Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Hunted